In France
by SDS56
Summary: Zelda has moved to France and now attends a private school in France where she meets friends and enemies... She also meets a "stuck up, cocky, pompous boy!" Will her life get any better? Rated T for mild language there is some French with translations Zelink
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story and I hope you like it… I'm not 100% familiar with the French culture so if I make some kind of mistake, sorry! If there are any errors please tell and please review! Constructed criticism is appreciated! :):)**

I glanced at my watch. 9:29. I glanced at my new room. I had already unpacked my stuff and explored the house. I would have to wait until 8:00 PM until my father actually came to see me.

"Zelda?" a voice called out. It was my house maid, Impa. "My!" she exclaimed. "You've already unpacked!" I nodded, fiddling with my blonde hair. "The only thing for you to do then is explore!" Impa smiled handing me a jacket.

"But—" I groaned but Impa had already shoved my wallet and keys into a bag and handed it to me.

"Paris is a beautiful place dear. Get to know the people and the food. I definitely recommend the café with the yellow roof. They have wonderful fruit tarts!" Impa exclaimed while pushing me out of my room.

"Impa, I just want to stay—" I started to speak but Impa hushed me.

"Now dear, go and work those legs of yours! Tell me if you meet new friends! Au Revoir! (Bye!)" Impa smiled and pushed me out of the house while slamming the door in my face. The lock turned with a definite click. I sighed deeply and turned around to face Paris.

I glanced at the fancy menu and spotted the fruit tarts that Impa was so ardently talking to me about. I pointed to the tarts and motioned with my fingers for two. The waiter raised his eyebrows at me. _Ugh.. How am I going to explain this? _ I pointed to the menu once more and motioned slowly for two.

"Ahhh…" the waiter said nodding his head with a smile. He took my menu and glanced at me once more as if he was scanning me like a laser. I hesitantly pulled my skirt down more. "_Tu es très belle !_ (you are very beautiful !)!" the waiter said and whistled slowly. I smiled hesitantly and shook my head. "Sorry…" I said. "Umm... Je ne parle pas français (I don't know French)."

The waiter smiled and bowed while backing off into the café. I sighed deeply. I glanced at my watch. 1:13. _I had already eaten lunch so all I had left to do was check out this cafe and come back home… I guess…_ I took out my book and started to read. _All of this for the sake of some fruit tarts. _I muttered.

The waiter came back with a plate. I nodded and smiled and glanced back at the plate. I groaned. The tarts were terribly expensive but they were so tiny that I could fit both in my mouth at the same time. But they sure looked pretty. The crust was golden brown and the fruits were glazed with honey. I shrugged and popped the first one in my mouth.

_Mmm….._ I smiled happily and closed my eyes. These were GOOD. I quickly popped the second one in my mouth. _Mmm….. The fruits are so fresh… and the crust is so flaky… _I sighed. With the thought of good food in mind, I eased back in my chair. Satisfied that my day was complete I lay down all of my Euros. I sighed at the sight of my now empty wallet. _I would have to ask for some more money from father. _I sighed once more and stood up when the waiter suddenly stopped me.

"Où vont belle femme? (Where are you going beautiful woman?)" he asked me. I shook my head once more and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand. I shook my hand off but his grip was firm. _Let go you a**! _I thought. I was very tempted to kick him when another hand gripped my hand as well.

_Now who? _ I thought and whipped around to see the second intruder. I stopped myself from gasping. A handsome man, my age probably, was standing next to me. He had tousled dirty blonde hair and deep azure eyes.

He grabbed me out of the waiter's grip, who was furiously staring at the new man. "Ne touchez pas à ma petite amie! (Don't touch my girlfriend!)" he snarled. The waiter immediately backed off and nodded slowly keeping his hands in the arm as if the boy threatened to shoot.

"Désolé. Désolé. (Sorry. Sorry.)" the waiter whimpered and ran off back into the café. I sighed with relief. The man let go of my hand and stared at me, his blue eyes hardening like ice. _Oh gosh, what is this guy going to do?_ I wondered, slowly backing off myself.

"Are you a tourist?" the boy asked with a slight French accent. I almost screamed with relief. _ENGLISH! _

"No, I just moved here," I answered, not taking my eyes off his blue eyes.

The boy smirked. "You should know better than act as if you were interested in the waiter. He thought you were a stupid tourist and was probably going to take some more money."

I was startled by the boy's sudden rudeness, all despite his handsome appearance. "I… I-" I stammered. Then I thought. _What the heck? Who is this guy to tell me what I need to do? _"Excuse me? I could have handled that perfectly well without you butting in and acting like some goody-two shoes!" I countered back, placing my hands on my hips.

The boy seemed startled for a bit. "What—-" His once soft eyes turned hard like ice. "Americans." He scoffed. "I helped you get out of a sticky situation and they don't even say thanks and act as if I did something wrong."

"What… What? You think so full of yourself as a French huh?"

"Well at least I'm not some American who thinks they are better than everybody else!"

"Well I'm sure glad I met you!" I spat, walking off furiously. I didn't turn back and kept on walking. _What a stuck up, cocky, pompous boy! _

I kept on walking with such fury until I realized I was already home. I rushed in, not even bothering to answer Impa and slammed my door. I took off my sweater and threw my bag into my closet and dropped onto my bed. Suddenly I started to cry. _Why am I here? I miss home… and mom…_

**And that's my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter two is here! I already have a few reviews and I want to thank you for reading my story! :) I also forgot to say this last time but, I do not own Legend of Zelda (VERY VERY sadly) and this is just for pure fan purposes. :) **

"Zelda?" Impa's kind voice was tinted with concern. "Can I come in?" I nodded my head, even though I knew Impa would not be able to see it. Impa slowly opened and closed the door behind her. "Oh Zelda. What happened? Was somebody not nice to you? Do you miss the States?"

I sniffled. "Yes." Impa smiled at me and handed me the box of tissues. "Moving away is a part of life. Meeting the new is not something you should be afraid of or even hate."

"But I miss everyone!" I sobbed. I knew I sounded like a baby, but Impa was a type of person who you could tell all your troubles too.

Impa stroked my hair and began to braid my hair. "Just because you move doesn't mean you have to forget the old."

"I… I know…" I murmured, twiddling with a tissue. Impa smiled and undid the braid, brushing my hair with her fingers.

"Now, did you try the tarts?" Impa asked.

"Yes. I also met a very annoying waiter and a stuck up person."

Impa raised her eyebrows. "I understand the waiter. I should have warned you about him. He is very annoying. I had to give him more money than I wanted to. But the stuck up person?"

I hesitated to tell Impa about my relationship with this mysterious boy. "Well… you see… "

"You don't have to say if you don't want to."

I was about to agree when the door opened. "Father!" I yelped. I straightened my skirt and checked my face in the mirror. I groaned. My eyes were still slightly puffy and my nose had the same hue as Rudolf.

Impa chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll handle him. Now go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face."

I nodded and suddenly stopped in my tracks. "Thanks Impa." She seemed slightly startled at my words but then her face broke out into a cheerful grin.

"It's what I do."

I rushed to the bathroom and locked the room. I tried to wash my face with the water at the sink but it didn't work so I ditched the sink and resorted to the shower. Quickly, I filled up a bowl with cold freezing water and put my face in it. I could hear my father's footsteps as he walked up the stairs. "Zelda here?" I heard him say to Impa.

"Uh.. she's in the bathroom!" Impa answered hesitantly.

In five seconds, I dumped the water onto my hair, flung the bowl into the bath tub, took a towel onto my face and wrapped it around my hair in one fluid motion. I finally took a breath and glanced at my reflection. _Well, at least I'm not Rudolf. _I commented and opened the door to see myself face to face with my father.

"Father!" I exclaimed and he held me up in a bear hug. He smelled like his usual cologne. It was nice.

"How was your trip into Paris? " Father asked me, handing Impa the bowl of mash potatoes.

"It was… interesting," I said cautiously. Impa gave me an eye but said nothing. Father took no notice at my hesitation and just nodded.

"I'll be away for a business trip around Bordeaux for about two weeks. Impa will be here for you so you'll be okay." I nodded slowly, careful not to show too much disappointment. He suddenly smiled at me. "I forgot to say, I enrolled you into school."

I was shocked. "School? But Father, you know I don't know French!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, this school is a private academy near the edge of Paris. It is English oriented. There will be a lot of students that just moved to France from an English speaking country so you won't feel left out. And the teachers are amazing and the school is well known for their annual June Festival. I know you'll like it."

I was a bit astonished at all this information. "When… do I start?"

"Monday," he commented, using his napkin carefully to clean his mouth and beard. "You'll stay at the dorms there."

"But Impa will be all alone here!"

"Don't worry so much Zelda. At the end of every month you have a five day break to come back home and visit Impa."

I nodded slowly. It was Saturday today. I had only one day left to prepare for the thought of school and new people. Father stood up and threw me an envelope. "Impa told me you used up all your Euros. Be wise in where you spend your money dear."

I smiled and whispered a thank you before rising and excusing myself to my room.

For a moment I just stood there, staring at my room, breathing heavily. I had done some massive packing so my room was pretty much empty now, considering everything I owned, or at least most of it was packed into two big suitcases, my purse and a backpack. I smiled at my accomplishments, which was all done in a mere 30 minutes.

I jumped onto my bed and took out my mother's picture. She was smiling at Father. She had long golden hair like me. Her small brown eyes were twinkling while my Father had a smile that he rarely had on these days. His hair was combed neatly and his beard clean. They looked so happy together, with their hands clasped and their eyes staring at each other.

I hugged the picture frame and thought. _Mother. Please help me become happy here._

**Not much happened here but I hope you still liked it~~~~**

**I also have a new story idea (profile) and I hope that I'll be able to write both of these stories at the same time but it'll be hard, esp. since school is coming up! (ARGHHHH)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished chapter 3. It's longer than the other two. I hope I didn't make it too boring… I want to shout out for the people who reviewed and I want to say THANK YOU so much for your support. ^^ They really made me happy: Julius Night, Intelligent Zelink Fan, GlissGirl99, ZeldaPhoenixLegend, BlueFrenchHorn97, and Bleachshowlover1. Also a shout out for Princess Zelda-figure skater, and Courtney Gears. Merci everybody~~ **

I glanced around. Everybody was walking around quickly, as if their main purpose of life was to get to their next class. I was just standing there with my suitcases standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall._ I feel really stupid right now. _I murmured to myself.

A few students were beginning to glance at me, making me feel even more embarrassed. _Umm… _I gulped. _The lady in the office told me to wait here for my SR but…. _Suddenly somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late!" a girl cried out. She had beautiful emerald eyes and bright red hair tied in braids with soft freckles sprinkled over her face. "My math teacher refused to believe that I was here to help you," she groaned. "In the end we had to call the office to prove that I actually wasn't trying to play hooky or something." She brightened up when she noticed me trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, my name's Malon! I'm the SR for the girl dorm Farore's Wind. But wow, you're so pretty!"

I blushed. "Thanks. I really like your hair."

Malon rolled her eyes and picked up her braid. "This stuff? It is SO annoying to comb every day. Well anyway. I'll show you to your room so you can drop off your stuff. Then we'll go to the office and give you your schedule."

"Thanks Malon," I replied. "I forgot to say. My name's Zelda. Zelda Fairchild." Malon smiled and took a suitcase.

"Follow me!"

"So at first, Hyrule High might seem confusing, but don't worry," Malon assured me. "There are three main sections. The middle and largest buildings are where the classes are held. The left side is where the girl dorms are, and the right side belongs to the guys. All classes are co-ed and have about 15-25 students in each class," Malon explained. I nodded slowly, trying to process the information and the environment.

"There are three girl dorm buildings: Farore's Wind, Din's Flame, and Nayru's Rain. We're Farore's Wind and I'm your SR!" Malon beamed. "The guys have four dorms, but they're smaller: Eldin's Volcano, Lanaryu's River, Faron's Forest and Ordona's Pumpkins."

"Ordona's Pumpkins?" I asked, slightly confused.

Malon laughed. "I knew you would ask. But nobody knows the reason why. Everybody says that the principal has the reason locked up in a cabinet in his office. Three years ago, a group of boys actually tried to sneak into the principal's office to try to find the folder with the reason but they were caught eventually."

I chuckled. Malon kept on rambling about more stories and facts about Hyrule High until we approached the girl's dorms.

"Well, here we are!" Malon exclaimed, pointing to a door. "Your room is B11. First floor is A, second floor is B, and third floor is C. That's the rule for all girl dorms. My room is B3 so you can drop by anytime you want! Guy dorms are Y and Z floor."

Malon took a key out of her jean pocket and unlocked the door. "Lucky for you, you have a single room bed. So no roommates!" And with a smile, she pushed the door out of the way to show my new room.

Everything was so empty and white "I forgot to say," Malon clasped her hands, "You'll have to wear a uniform during the weekdays, but it's not all that bad. There's a uniform for all seasons. You'll get your uniform around one week after your fitted so you should expect that." I shrugged. The idea of uniforms wasn't too new for me.

"You're a sophomore right?"Malon asked.

"Yeah."

"Well for our high school we have colors associated for each grade level. 1st years are green, 2nd years are orange, 3rd years are blue and 4th years are purple. Girls wear sashes around their waist and guys have ties. See?" Malon twirled around and showed me her orange sash. "Hopefully we'll have classes together!"

. "Well now that you've seen your room we should head to the office. You can just leave your stuff here and unpack later after lunch. After lunch, we have an hour and a half break to do whatever but you just can't leave the school."

Malon handed me my key and walked out. She suddenly turned around and smiled kindly. "Overwhelmed?" she asked.

"Just a bit," I breathed deeply.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a talker." Malon blushed. "Anyway, where are you from? I'm from Kansas!"

"New York."

"The Big Apple?" Malon gasped.

I smiled. "Not in New York City but in the suburbs."

Malon whistled slowly and we walked the rest of the way talking about France and the life here.

"Well here's the office," Malon said cheerfully. I glanced at the stickers posted onto the glass wall. It was like the kindergarten walls. Malon noticed my stares.

"That's what the guys like to do during Halloween. Every year they add more to it," Malon giggled.

"Can't they just tear it down?" I asked, staring at a particular My Little Pony picture with the actress Veran Black and actor Zant Crepuscle posted above to make it look like they was riding the ridiculously disproportional purple pony.

Malon chuckled, holding the door for me, "It's there with super glue. Trust me. We've all tried to pull it down. We actually have a day where all the students try to pull it off. I think it's… January 17."

"I certainly would like a try at that!" I giggled.

"Talking about the stickers girls?" a lady asked, not even looking up from her laptop. I turned around to see an old lady with messy red hair and a large wart on her nose.

"Yes Kotake," Malon smiled.

The lady looked up through her purple rimmed glasses. "Is she the new girl?"

"Yes," I replied, slightly unnerved at the fact that she wasn't directly talking to me.

"Ask Koume about it," Kotake replied stiffly and went back to pecking at her key board.

"Don't worry," Malon whispered in my ear. "Kotake is usually like that. Koume is a bit nicer but Koume can be a bit creepy instead."

I nodded slowly, still slightly creeped out by Kotake when a lady in a flowing black dress with the same purple glasses came in. I immediately knew it was Koume.

"Your schedule is on the coffee table," Koume said, answering the question we never said.

Malon picked up the paper and waved at the two mysterious ladies. "Thanks!" I called out and was about to turn when I bumped into somebody. Head on.

"Oh my gosh Zelda!" Malon cried out. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed my forehead and groaned. Whoever I bumped into had a thick skull. Malon helped me get up.

"You could at least say sorry," a voice scoffed.

I froze. _That scoff…. That voice. _I was afraid to look up to see the owner of the voice.

"Link!" Malon hissed. "You could be nice to the new girl!"

"New girl? Ahh… so it is fruit tarts girl," the voice smirked.

I slowly looked up and almost screamed. I was face to face with the same familiar cobalt blue eyes.

_Rats._

**That took so long! Anyway, I hope you review~~~ ^^ And also, I get my French terms from google translate (**cough cough**) so if you do speak French and the grammar is weird or stuff like that, I'm sorry! I'll be taking French next year so hopefully I can improve on that! And also you should check out Zant's last name… **cough cough** Don't worry, I don't have a cold. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Developing the character's character (haha) is so hard for me… ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ ****I made this chapter REALLY long and added a lot more characters so I hope you enjoy~~ ^^**

"Fruit Tarts girl?" I asked.

Link smirked. "Do you have a problem? Should I call you tarte aux fruits (fruit tarts) girl?" I gritted my teeth. It was obvious that he was speaking in French.

"Umm.." Malon looked at us confused. "Do you two know each other?"

"We've met…" I answered, not taking my eyes off of Link as if he was going to attack me any moment.

Link smirked again. "You could call it that. But anyhow, you go to this school now?"

I crossed my arms. "That's none of your business."

"She is!" Kotake answered finally looking up from her laptop.

"Kotake!" I cried out. Link smiled at the old lady.

"Unlike you," Link emphasized, "Kotake knows how to answer handsome people."

Kotake giggled like a little girl. My jaw literally hit the ground. I looked at Malon for reassurance but all she did was shrug, obviously just as freaked out and confused as I was.

Link smirked once more, as if challenging me to beat that.

I breathed deeply and urged myself not to throw myself at the blonde boy and start to slap his smirk off his face. _He has to stop smirking at me!_

"Well. I was here to hand you this," Link said, handing Koume a note.

"Finally giving me some attention, eh?" Koume said, batting her eyelashes and snatching the note out of Link's hand.

Link winked at the receptionist. "You know me."

"Does he always flirt like this?" I asked Malon.

"Link's known to be that hot flirt," Malon whispered back.

I nodded eyeing Link. _He sure is a hottie._ I muttered to myself. The school uniform looked good on him, hugging his muscles and matched his style. I slapped my cheeks. What was I thinking? I could feel myself getting red.

"Getting jealous watching this hot guy talk to another girl?" Link asked.

All my possible feelings for him went down the drain at his cockiness. I could feel my eye twitching.

"Well… we should go now," Malon said, saving me from leaping onto Link and punching his nose off.

"Yeah," I muttered turning around.

Link called out, "See you later fruit girl!"

"What makes you think I want to cross paths with you again?" I hissed.

Link shrugged and pointed to his tie. I groaned. It was orange.

"Whatever," I called off and walked away.

"He sure does piss you off, huh?" Malon asked once we were out of Link's hearing range.

"Sure."

"I find it kind of cute," Malon admitted.

"What?" I shouted. A few students glanced at us. "Sorry," I whispered.

Malon giggled, "That's fine. But I've got to say, Link usually isn't like that. He actually is a pretty nice guy. Maybe he's got a thing for you."

I rolled my eyes. "If he does, he can throw that into the sewers."

Malon laughed. "You should come and eat with me and my gals at lunch. I'll introduce you to my friends later. I know they'll like you."

I smiled back. "Sure!"

"Let's see what your next class is… umm… History with Professor Rauru! Lucky, he's an awesome teacher. See that door there with the triforce symbol on the window. That's your class. After that is lunch. Come to the window side of the lunch room and you'll see me there. Bye!" Malon called out.

I waved back and walked into my new class.

"Zelda Fairchild?" the old man with a long white beard asked. I nodded and scanned the classroom. They all stared at me with curious eyes. I smiled weakly at the class and turned my attention back at Professor Rauru.

"I'm Professor Rauru," the man said kindly and shooked my hand. "Welcome to Hyrulian History! I believe table C has prepared a seat for you. We're working on our project during free time. Your class mates will help you catch up."

I said a small thanks and walked over table C. Immediately a girl with short green hair approached me. "Hi!" she said, offering me the seat next to her.

"Hi," I replied.

"We're Table C. I'm Ruto!" a girl with long wavy hair said cheerfully in a thick accent. She had dark brown eyes and a noticeable mole on her right cheek.

"I'm Anju and this is Fledge," a girl with short brown-red hair said.

A small frail boy smiled weakly at me. "Hi!"

Everybody seemed friendly and nice. "We're doing a group project right now," Ruto said showing me a flyer. "Ours is about Hylia and the Spirit of the Hero. I thought we could do a skit of some sort. Reenacting the world when Demise was causing trouble."

I nodded. "I did a project on this last year too. I can help," I said.

"That's good," a voice called out. I turned around to see another figure right behind me. He was short with black hair with bangs that barely covered his right eye. He smirked at me, which unpleasantly reminded me of a certain someone.

The mysterious figure sat down next to me, placing his feet on the empty chair next to him, and casually placing his hands behind his head.

"We'll need all the help we got," he said.

"Sorry. We forgot to mention Vaati, another member of Table C!" Saria said.

I smiled a hello and gestured a wave. He smiled back and nodded.

"We also have another member—" Saria was about to say but Ruto cut her off.

"Well like I was saying earlier about the project," Ruto jumped in, "I really thing we should do a skit. It would be fun and we could add funny parts to make it not so boring."

Anju nodded. "I agree. I think the idea of a skit would be nice. But wouldn't a lot of the other groups be doing skits too? That's a pretty common idea for projects."

Ruto smiled, waving her perfectly manicured nails around. "Don't worry Anju, I got this set. Group A and B are both doing presentations, BORING, and Group D is doing a talk show kind of set-up with a Q&A style. We'll totally amaze the class!"

"How do you know all of this?" Anju asked the effervescent girl.

Ruto giggled, "I have my sources…"

"I like the idea, " Vaati said simply, staring at me with his dark, almost red eyes.

I nodded, "Me too."

"What do you think Fledge? You haven't said much?" Saria asked, always the kind one.

Fledge shrugged shyly. "I… like the idea…"

Ruto clasped her hands. "Then that's settled. Everybody agrees to the idea!"

"Umm, Ruto! Did you forget about me?" A voice asked. "I am part of table C too."

This time I didn't hesitate. I turned around. "You? You're in this group too?"

"Sorry Link," Ruto said shyly. "Do you want to do the skit?"

"Of course," Link smiled.

Ruto beamed, smiling like she had won the lottery.

Vaati rolled his eyes and sighed.

Anju seemed confused. "You guys know each other?" she asked pointing at me and Link.

I sighed and muttered, "Sadly."

"I thought you were gone for that doctor's appointment!" Saria exclaimed, a look of confusion sprawled over her face.

Link shrugged glancing my way. "I decided to stay… cause a certain someone was here now."

"What?" I stuttered. Link laughed.

"You're so gullible," Link grinned. "It turns out the appointment was tomorrow. So now that I'm here, what did I miss?"

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists once more. _Why does he keep on making fun of me?_

"Nothing much," Vaati replied.

"Nothing much?" Ruto exclaimed. "We're doing a skit for our project! That's big!"

"For the hero and Hylia business?" Link asked, shoving Vaati's foot off the last chair and sitting down, suddenly interested. Vaati growled but said nothing else.

Anju nodded showing everybody her notebook. "I'm writing the story plot ideas and the cast list here. First, what do you think we should write about specifically?"

"The love story!" Ruto squealed, glancing at Link. "It would be so romantic!"

Saria shrugged. "I don't think Professor Rauru had a love story in mind when he gave us this topic."

Ruto glared at the green haired girl. "Really Saria? Please be a bit more like a girl!"

I barely could constrain my laugh. At the same time Link coughed too, obviously trying to hide his own laughter.

We both turned around, looking at each other startled. I flushed deeply at the sight of Link's unusually bright blue eyes. He raised his eyebrows and I quickly turned back to Ruto.

"How about… the story of… their struggle to defeat Demise… a condensed version… we could add the love story as a side part…" Fledge murmured.

Anju nodded in agreement. "I like that. We could do the hero's quest searching for the parts of the song of hero to unlock sky keep."

We could have some sort of tragedy love story in the end!" Ruto squealed. I rolled my eyes. _Leave it to Ruto to dramatize everything_.

"So, does anybody want to be a specific character?" Saria asked.

"I wouldn't mind being Hylia," Ruto whispered, glancing at Link. "If nobody else wants to!"

I sighed. It was pretty obvious who she wanted the Hero of the Sky to be.

"I think Zelda should be Hylia," Vaati said. I was shocked that he thought I should be Hylia.

"Why not Anju—" I started.

"I agree," Link said calmly. I looked at him surprised. "It would be a good experience for her because she is new and it would be nice for the other kids to know her better."

Saria nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

Ruto sighed slowly, obviously disappointed.

"I think Fledge should be Demise!" Saria gasped. "Then Link or Vaati could be Ghirahim!"

Fledge looked up startled. "I don't know…"

Anju patted the shy boy affectionately, "Don't worry Fledge, I know you'll be a good Demise."

Fledge sighed and nodded.

"I think Link should be Ghirahim," Ruto said slyly with a raise of her eyebrows. "Vaati would be a good Hero."

"I don't know—" Link started.

"I think that's a good idea," Vaati cut in. Link shot a look at the dark haired boy but he paid no attention.

"Saria, Ruto and I could be the three dragons!" Anju exclaimed, scribbling in her notebook.

"I'm Faron!" Ruto called out.

Saria looked at Anju. "I can be Eldin." Anju nodded in agreement and wrote some more in her notebook.

"How about Levias?" I asked. "For the Song of the Hero, we need Levias."

"I… could double part," Fledge stuttered bashfully. Anju smiled and wrote down in her notebook.

"Are you okay Link?" Saria asked. "You haven't been talking a lot."

Link looked a bit pissed off. "When did I say that I wanted to be Ghirahim? The weird tongue guy?"

Vaati snorted. "You can't be picky."

Link looked at Vaati with narrowed eyes. "I'm just saying what I believe will be best in the skit. Don't you think Vaati would be a good Ghirahim?"

Anju nodded slowly, "Well, Link doesn't seem like Ghirahim." Link sighed with relief at the sign of a few supporters.

Saria glanced at Vaati, "Would that be okay with you?"

Vaati snorted, casually running his fingers through his hair. "Who _wants_ to be Ghirahim?"

"I think it fits well," Link muttered. "Considering what you did—"

"SHUT UP!" Vaati roared launching himself on Link.

Link immediately stepped out of Vaati's range, causing the dark haired boy to crash onto Link's empty chair.

"Table C?" Professor Rauru asked, looking up from his book. "I usually don't like to interfere during free time, but if my kids are horse playing I will come in and stop everything and give everybody a D."

"Sorry!" Saria called out.

"What were you thinking?" Ruto hissed at the two boys, who were glaring at each other with a burning hatred. "You almost got me to swallow my gum! And that's not good for my health!"

"Calm down," Anju said, giving Link his seat back, "we'll do straws. Pick the short straw and you'll be Ghirahim."

Link sighed deeply. "Fine."

Anju brought out two pieces of paper crumpled to look like straws.

"You must feel lucky," Ruto suddenly whispered in my ear, "you have two hot guys fighting over you."

I looked at her surprised. I wasn't thinking of their quarrel like that, just that they were merely trying to avoid the part of the tongue guy.

"Don't try to deny it. You are pretty. Long golden hair and violet eyes," Ruto said a hint of sorrow in her voice.

I suddenly felt sympathy for the girl. She liked Link dearly but he barely looked at her except as a friend. I smiled and took Ruto's hand, "Don't worry. Link is way out of my league. Just for you."

Ruto looked at me surprised. "You… you know? Does it show a lot?"

"Well…" I whispered. "Kind of."

Ruto suddenly started to giggle and I joined her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Link asked, confused at how we started an outburst of laughter. "I'm about to choose a life changing decision and you guys are laughing?"

"Girl talk, Link. You wouldn't understand," I replied coyly.

Link and Vaati rolled their eyes.

"Well!" Anju demanded, holding the two straws in her hand. "Choose!"

Without hesitation the two boys picked straws. I held my breath. _I don't want to work with Link… but Vaati is…. _

"Sorry pretty boy but I've got the—" Vaati snickered but when he revealed his straw, it wasn't as long as Link's .

"Well well well," Link smirked.

I groaned, immediately regretting what I had thought earlier of having Link as the Hero of the Sky. Link raised his eye brows. He suddenly leaned forward. _Is he going to kiss me?_ I thought surprised but he just brought his lips to my ears.

"You better get used to the idea of me being your prince, 'cause I'll be doing it a lot," he whispered.

He backed off and saluted me and Ruto. I could see Ruto blushing furiously. Vaati rolled his eyes at the wavy haired girl. I was a bit shocked at Link's change of character but it did make me feel kind of flushed.

"We've been so into our project we didn't let Zelda introduce herself!" Saria gasped. "Where are you from? Why did you move to France?"

"I'm uh… from New York. My dad's job… he got transferred here."

"When's your birthday?" Anju asked.

"June 11."

"That's the day of the June Festival!" Anju exclaimed.

"June Festival?" I asked.

"It's basically a festival with food, games, a talent show, and dance night," Vaati answered.

"It's really fun!" Ruto called out. "Last year, we had a huge pumpkin pie fight! Sponsored by Ordona's Pumpkin of course!" she giggled.

Suddenly the bell rang, cutting short our conversation on the June Festival.

"Remember to work on your projects!" Professor Rauru called out to the mass of kids desperately trying to leave for lunch.

"We'll work on the script tomorrow!" Saria said, scrambling to grab all her books.

I nodded and walked off.

"See you later Ruto!" I said. Ruto smiled back and waved before walking into the other direction.

"Bye Zelda!" Saria and Anju called out. Fledge gave me a wave before disappearing into the crowd.

"Is there a good bye for me?" Link's voice was right at my ear. I jumped back.

"Don't scare me like that!" I protested.

"Sorry," Link said casually, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

I waved at Vaati, careful to avoid Link's eye. "Bye Vaati!"

The dark haired boy seemed surprised but flashed me a smile and went off.

"Come on!" Link pleaded. "You even gave tongue boy a bye!"

I rolled my eyes and gave Link a pat on his shoulder. "Bye Link."

Link suddenly grinned childishly and went off. "Bye Zelda!"

I stood there for a moment. _What is my relationship with Link? _One moment we were spitting out at each other and the other moment we were casually saying bye. I sighed deeply and headed off for lunch, which I was hoping would be a tad bit better.

**I finally finished that chapter! I hope I developed the character's right to suit their personality. Please review and give lots of support! 3 And you can see it's much longer. I didn't want to end with a character appearance and so I ended off here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I say how sorry I am for putting off this story? **** I am VERY sorry. School started and I was bombarded with homework and stress… And it didn't help that I had Writer's Block. But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! (And I'm taking French in school so now I actually know some French! Haha~~) **

"Zelda!" Malon called out. "Here!" I noticed the red mass of hair among the sea of kids and walked straight forward.

"Zelda!" Ruto and Saria stood up to give me a hug. I smiled and sat down next to Malon and Ruto. Anju gave me a wave, occupied with a wrap in her mouth. I started to devour the food on my tray. Unlike most cafeteria food in the US, the food here was actually fresh, and made by humans.

"I just love pasta day!" Ruto sighed, stuffing more of the five cheese pasta in her mouth. I had chosen the simple oil and vinegar pasta salad. I took a bite and moaned. This was good.

"Hey!" Malon called out for Vaati. "Sit down bro!"

I raised my eyebrows as the dark haired boy sat down next to Fledge and another guy. _It seems like the whole gang is here. _

"So!" Malon called out. "Let's introduce everybody to Zelda, the new transfer student from NYC!"

The whole table cheered and I blushed at the sudden attention I was receiving.

"I"ll start!" Ruto said. "Hello Zelda. I'm Ruto. I am 15 and was born in Paris, France and I joined this school to improve my English! I really hope you enjoy school here and I'm looking forward for my classes with you." Ruto nudged Fledge to speak.

Fledge coughed, swallowing the last of his spaghetti. "I'm… Fledge," the shy boy said. "I'm 16… uh.. my birthday was two weeks ago, September 6. I like to… read…"

Anju beamed and turned her water bottle into a mike. "Anju here! I am 15 and my birthday is March 29! I love reading and I like to cook. I moved from California last year. I had a fun time at this school! I despise cuccos! They are annoying and I'm allergic!" The whole table laughed at Anju's passionate hatred for the bird.

"My name's Kafei," a boy said with dark hair, almost purple and bright amber eyes. "I enjoy collecting artifacts and I'm 15 too. My birthday is March 14 and I like the color yellow. I came from Chicago and came here last year."

Vaati brushed his bangs out of his dark amber eyes. They seemed to gleam at me. "As you already know, I'm Vaati and I'm 16. My birthday is August 22 and I enjoy martial arts and sword fighting. My favorite color is red and I like to fish."

"My name's Kamaro. I like to dance," the pale white boy next to Vaati said. I nodded and smiled at Saria who was patiently waiting for her turn.

"I'm Saria and my birthday is May 31 and I love nature. I'm a vegetarian and I like to play the ocarina. My favorite color is green. I was born in the USA but I moved to France at the age of 3. I wanted to learn how to speak English and get better so I came to this school."

"I'm Malon," Malon giggled.

"Hi Malon!" we called out.

"My birthday is December 5. I love horses. I used to live in Kansas on a farm but I moved here with my father here to start a farm here too. My father could speak French but I couldn't so he sent me to this school and I love it here! I really love you guys and Zelda! Also, my favorite color is orange and I like to sing!"

I was about to stand up and introduce myself when Link suddenly barged in. "Sorry! Instructor Howell was holding me back. What's going on?"

"We're introducing ourselves for Zelda," Kafei replied.

"Then I'll start," the blonde boy said, sitting down next to Anju and Fledge. "I'm Link as you all know."

"Hi Link!" Ruto called out. Realizing that she was alone, she blushed furiously.

Link winked at the girl and continued with his introduction. "My birthday is October 4. I enjoy sword fighting and archery and I also have a taste for horseback riding. I like to read mystery novels. I was born in New Jersey but I moved here when I was 2."

He sat down and nodded at me to begin.

I stood up and cleared my throat. "Hi. I'm Zelda Fairchild. I just moved to Paris a couple of days ago. I am 15 and my birthday is June 11. I enjoy reading books and swimming. I also like to play Frisbee and I really am looking forward to the June Festival. Umm… my favorite color is cerulean. I also play the harp."

The whole table clapped as I sat down.

"Well I guess that's that," Anju said, nibbling on her cookie.

I nod, stuffing more of the pasta into my mouth. The table settled into an awkward silence as everybody ate.

"It's so boring today," Vaati snorted, leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah," Ruto pouted. "Remember that food fight we had last year?"

I perked up. "What happened?"

Kafei answered, "If you must know, at Hyrule High we have… a couple of... trouble makers."

"Or delinquents," Vaati smirked.

"Sure," Kafei shrugged. "It's lead by Groose. You might have seen him and his gang in the hallways. He dyed his hair red and its up in a mohawk."

"Well what happened was, Groose chucked some mashed potato at a girl named Ilia. She got real pissed off and she threw her milk at Groose, but she missed and it hit me instead," Saria replied, her eyes slightly narrowed, as if the memory of the milk in her head was slightly too unnerving for her.

"And Saria just had to throw her sanwitch at Ilia!" Malon laughed. "Sadly, Saria also had pretty bad aim and it hit a guy named Mowr. He gets pretty worked easily so he threw his salad at Vaati and his soup at Groose!"

Vaati growled, clearly showing that the memory of the salad in his face was not nice either.

"And Groose threw some a corn cob at Mowr, which actually hit him. Mowr in return hit Ilia with some chips and Vaati mean while took the time to throw some of his steak at Link!"

"And of course, being the fast man I was, I dodged and threw my water bottle at Vaati!" Link snorted.

"But I dodged that and it hit Saria!" Vaati hissed.

Malon barged in, "Meanwhile, Groose, with soup on his face, threw an avalanche of meatballs at everyone. I got meatball bits stuck in my hair and I sure wasn't happy!"

"And in the end, we all ended up in a massive food fight," Kafei chuckled.

"Wow," I sighed. I was worked up, trying to imagine the massive scale of the food fight.

"Groose eventually was traced back as the catalyst of the food fight, and he got in major hot waters," Anju commented.

Link whistled slowly. "He sure did."

Saria nodded. "Yeah. But to tell you the truth, it was pretty fun."

"You know—" Vaati said but he was cut off when a piece of bread smacked him in the face.

"Who was that?"Vaati roared. We all looked around but none of us confessed. Suddenly another piece of bread landed on Vaati's lap.

We all turned around to see Groose, with his signature red Mohawk behind us with a loaf of bread in his hand.

Groose raised an eyebrow. "I heard you talking about my infamous food fight. Wouldn't another one be nice?" Groose slicked his mohawk with his hands.

"No," Saria ordered, her usual playful green eyes darkening. "Now leave."

Groose chuckled, tossing the rest of the loaf of bread around. "I don't know Saria."

Link stood up. "You heard Saria. Leave."

"What are you gonna do? Make me?" Groose taunted flinging bits of bread at Link.

Groose chuckled and turned his attention to me. "Hey there new girl. Whacha' doing with the dweebs? Come on and join me at my table. I'll show how the cool people ride. We could have some personal time together, you know? You and me?"

I snorted. "What makes you think I'd rather go with you then stay here?"

Groose raised his eyebrows and slicked his mowhawk once more. "My awesome looks and my muscular body."

Link rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "I've beaten you in arm wrestling. You wanna' go again?"

Groose's eye twitched slightly but he kept his eyes on me. "Well?"

"No thanks," I reply stiffly.

Groose growled and picked up Anju's applesauce.

"Hey!" Anju cried out but Groose dumped it onto my hair. I froze, feeling the soft mushy sauce slowly trickle down my neck.

"Hey there," Link growled, tossing an apple before chucking at Groose. The apple landed squarely onto Groose's nose. The apple fell off, revealing Groose's now-red nose.

"You!" Groose snarled, and grabbed my left over pasta and chucked it at Link, who swiftly dodged. The pasta landed straight on Saria.

With pasta in her green hair, Saria had her eyes closed, her jaw clenched in frustration.

"GROOSE!" Saria cried out and grabbed her juice and flung it at Groose.

Immediately the cafeteria broke out in a massive food fight.

I crawled around, dodging a sandwitch that Anju was trying to throw to Groose.

I turned around to have somebody's leftover blueberry pie flung at my face. I growled, grabbing the pie off my face and wiping the dark blue juice off my hair.

I grabbed a container of chicken nuggets and flung them at one of Groose's gang member. He growled in frustration at the piece of chicken nugget that had gone behind his shirt. He picked up a ketchup packet and squeezed it in my direction.

I yelped but felt somebody's arm around me.

I looked up to see Link's face covered in water and a particular baby carrot lodged in his hair. He had used a garbage can cover as a shield and protected me from the ketchup.

"Thanks," I breathed, throwing a bag of chips on the ground randomly.

Link grinned, raising the shield once more to dodge a shower of strawberries. "No problem. Just saving the Madame."

I grinned back. He hugged me tighter as the storm of different articles of food battered against our makeshift shield. I felt slightly awkward, crushed between his arms, the smell of mustard on his shirt from a large stain and the broccoli pieces that were showering us.

"There you are!" a voice growled. We both turned around to see Groose wielding a piece of cheese and bowl of chili.

"Yikes," Link muttered before flinging the garbage lid onto Groose, causing the chili to spill all over him.

Groose growled fiercely, however it wasn't quite as intimidating due to the fact that the grease and beans were all over his face.

"You look nice," Link whistled before running swiftly, grabbing me along. I barely had time to jump over somebody lying on the floor using French fries as missiles before the cafeteria doors flung open.

All motion halted as teachers swarmed in.

"What in Hylia's name is going on?" Professor Rauru roared.

A large man with striking red hair walked in. "A food fight? Again?"

He flung multiple brooms at some nearby kids. "You should be embarrassed of yourself. You are high schoolers and should ACT like mature ones too! Clean this mess up. And you Groose, come to my office after you finish cleaning up this filthy mess!"

Groose growled but followed the large man's command, starting to pick up pieces of mash potatoes and kiwi off the floor.

Link whispered in my ear, "We better clean this mess up fast and as unobtrusively as possible."

I nodded, following Saria's lead by grabbing a broom from someone passing them around and starting to sweep up the mess.

The teachers walked around, forming a barrier around the cafeteria to make sure that nobody walked out before he lunchroom was squeaky clean.

After (what seemed like) hours of cleaning, the cafeteria was cleaned up to its former glorious state.

All the students were sick of the food and eager to hit the showers. However, the teachers were not finished.

"None of you will be able to go to the dorms until this is cleared up!" the red-haired man declared. "Now who started the food fight?"

The whole cafeteria got quiet. A few glanced at Groose but a good number was looking at me and Link.

"Well?" the man snapped.

"It was Groose," Malon answered. "We were all talking and he got everybody pissed off. He was flinging pieces of bread at us."

"But Link and that new girl were really annoying. That's why!" Groose proclaimed.

Link stepped in. "But you just had to put Anju's applesauce on Zelda!"

"Yeah. Then you chucked an apple at me!" Groose growled.

Link snorted, crossing his arms. "You deserved a good apple to your nose after your poured apple sauce onto somebody because they didn't want to hang out with you. Not everybody wants to be with you Groose."

Groose's eye twitched fiercely but Professor Rauru interrupted, pinching his nose as a boy covered in icecream and pasta with dressing all over his head walked past him. "I suggest we get them to clean up themselves first."

The red haired man nodded, glancing at Groose, Link and I. "You three. Come to my office after. I'll be waiting for a clear explanation of this mess."

With that, the band of teachers exited the cafeteria, leaving the students to rush to their respective dorms to clean up themselves.

* * *

"Great," Saria muttered. She was in the bathroom, struggling with a batch of honey in her short, sticky green hair.

"At least you don't have grease all over your uniform and body!" Ruto whined.

Malon walked into the large bathroom. "Everything doing fine?"

"You already showered?" Anju asked.

Malon grinned, showing off her clean hair. "There are some good things being the SR you know? Like having your own bathroom. And having access to all of your wardrobes…"

"So it was you who was taking my pajamas!" Ruto exclaimed.

Malon giggled. "Maybe."

We all burst into laughter as Ruto tried to whack Malon with a towel.

"Zelda," Saria asked, "will you be okay with going to Principal Ganon's office?"

I perked up. "Principal Ganon? So that is who the red haired man was."

Anju nodded. "He's the principal of Hyrule High. There are a LOT of rumors revolving around him though."

"Like what?" I asked.

Anju thought for a moment. "They say he was part of a gang before he became principal."

Saria joined in. "Some say that he was a delinquent before coming to Hyrule High as the principal or that he was a well known criminal."

I shuddered. "He kind of does that kind of aurora around him. Like he's really dangerous."

Malon nodded. "But let's not think about that now, kay? Thinking about it is making me shake."

"Maybe you're just cold from your shower," Ruto snorted. "Unlike some of us who are dry but gross!"

Malon laughed, "Okay. Ruto, you can take a shower in my bathroom."

"How about the rest of us?" Anju protested. "We don't get first class service?"

"I guess not," I replied. A small girl with large blue eyes walked out of the shower room. Immediately, Anju and Saria pounced at the door but Saria managed to push Anju out.

The distressed brunette groaned, taking out more mash potatoes out of her finger nails.

"Hey," Link called out for me. He was looking much better in a fresh new uniform than before with the different pieces of food stuck to him.

I nodded, sitting down next to him on a bench in front of Ganon's office.

We sat there is an awkward silence, me hugging my knees, and him casually listening to a song on his MP3.

"You want to listen?" he asked, offering me one of his earbuds.

"Sure," I reply. I pop the earbud in, anticipating at what kind of song he would be listening to. I was surprised to hear a piano. It was a classical song, something I wouldn't expect Link to listen to.

"What song is this?" I asked.

"Claire de lune," he replied, speaking in French.

"Claire de lune…" I searched my brain for a translation... _Lune means moon. Claire is light… _

"Does it mean Moonlight?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to get that. I must say, your French has improved since the Fruit Tart incident," he smirked.

I shot him a mean glare but my rising anger was subdued by the melodious sound of the piano.

"It was written by Debussy," Link went on, his expression suddenly solemn.

We grew silent, listening to the song together. I could feel my eyelids lower at the sound of the peaceful melody.

Then the song ended. Link gave out a small sigh, as if sad that the song had ended.

Suddenly the door to Principal Ganon's door opened. Groose came out, the expression on his face inscrutable.

"Come in," Ganon's voice came through the doorway.

Link put the MP3 into his pocket and entered. I took a deep breath before entering the room after him. I felt my head pound as if I was entering a lion's den.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Reviews would be nice. Suggestions are okay too. Have a Happy Holidays Everybody~~ :D:D:D (I WANT SNOW)**


End file.
